Gorgeously Pointless
by Gennerator
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets and Gaara, Lee, and Sakura. GaaLeeSaku. Crack, angst, humor, and fluff.
1. Beauty

Sakura wasn't beautiful in the normal way. Not like that Ino girl, not in the curvy-waisted, big-busted, straight-haired way. She was beautiful in a different way, her own way, a special, loving, unique way. A selfless way, a dangerous way, an _I will fucking kill you if you touch them _way. Happy, blood-soaked, spontaneously deadly way, and they knew it.

Gaara wasn't beautiful in the normal sense either, but he _was_ beautiful, perhaps even more so than Sakura. He was the most striking, a slap in the face, the kind of person you would stop and stare at if you passed in the street. They knew it. He didn't.

Lee didn't have much beauty in him, normal or otherwise, and though he pretended he didn't, he noticed, as did they. He didn't care, not really, but sometimes he wished he was attractive, physically pleasing, so he wouldn't look so out of place standing next to the two of his beautiful (heartbreakingly damaged, but _strong_) lovers.

They didn't care, they didn't give a fuck what he looked like, and they would both readily beat anyone who said anything against him into submission. They clung to him as tightly as they clung to each other, and they would not tolerate his feeling any less than he was. He was in most ways more stable than the two of them put together. He was patience and inspiration and strength, and they needed him.

In the end beauty was overrated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big heaping portion of pointless for you. Like a doodle.

But I kind of like it. Oh, ponder ponder.


	2. Bras

"Where the HELL is my bra?"

It shouldn't have surprised him. Between Lee's enthusiastic ramblings and Sakura's temperamental outbursts, loud noises first thing in the morning were inevitable.

But he had grown up in a world where people were afraid to so much as whimper in his direction, and as a result he was almost as sensitive to sound as he was to touch. To fall in love with two people so unrestrained (or just two people in general, Suna thought he was _kinky _now in addition to terrifying)...it was a wonder he didn't spontaneously combust from the shock of it all.

She came stalking down the stairs in all her boot-clad, shirtless glory, arms clasped protectively over her breasts. It was kind of ridiculous that she still felt the need to cover herself when they weren't actually engaging in sex, but he wasn't going to complain, it was weirdly endearing. Lee, unusually sedate and sprawled out on the couch with his feet in Gaara's lap, lifted his neck to watch her progress. "Sakura-chan?"

"I need to report to the hospital in five minutes, and I cannot find my bra." She turned her gaze on Gaara, face flushed with embarrassment. "Gaara, if you broke it on accident and hid it somewhere again, I swear to God – "

"I didn't take it." He looked at her evenly. "And I like you better without one."

She knocked aside his not-so-subtle attempt at distraction with an irritated glare. "That's not going to work."

"Have you checked under the bed, Sakura-chan?" Lee piped up helpfully.

"Yes. Yes, Lee, I checked under the bed.." She lifted an arm to run a hand frantically through her hair, paused, then folded it tightly back across her chest.

"Well then, why not just forgo one?"

"Are you _insane?_"

Gaara mentally agreed. No, the last thing he needed was Sakura going to work without a bra.

"Why don't you just not go?" He supplied. It was a reasonable alternative.

"I have to go! What if there's an emergency? What if Kankuro or Temari or someone shows up all bloody and half-dead and no one can fix them? Besides, I don't want to use up my sick days."

"Sakura," he said slowly. "I own the hospital."

"That's kind of...unfair though, isn't it?"

Lee nodded in agreement, and Gaara allowed himself a brief moment of exasperation. They could be such goody goods. It didn't matter if it wasn't fair. _Life_ wasn't fair.

In one jerky, not at all fluid motion that she fought against the entire way, Gaara had her pinned on the couch, head neatly pillowed on Lee's feet. Lee sighed. Sakura fumed.

"Dammit, Gaara!"

"If there's an emergency they'll call you."

Lee, despite his mild disapproval, was already reaching out, shifting Sakura to a more comfortable position against his chest and threading his fingers with Gaara's to pull him closer. It was times like these that Gaara was reminded that without Lee, he and Sakura might very well eat each other alive.

Sakura, effectively caught between Lee's legs and Gaara's arms, eventually gave up struggling (and he knew she wasn't _really_ struggling, she could throw them both out the window if she wanted to) and settled for pleading. "_Lee_..."

He shot Gaara a furtively guilt look, but sided with him anyways. "Gaara-kun is right, Sakura-chan, I'm sure the hospital will contact you if you're needed." _Ha_.

"I can't believe this."

Lee started nibbling at the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, which they both knew she loved, probably to alleviate his own guilt over holding her hostage. Her face turned from chagrined to slack in a second, and she unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access. Gaara pulled back slightly to watch, because it was such a good view, and felt satisfied with himself.

She didn't really need a bra. They didn't really need her in a bra. Bras were silly outdated things that held kunoichi back from their true potential. They were like...like chastity belts.

But more delicate.

He needed to find a better hiding place. She was bound to look under the mattress someday.


	3. Valentine's Day

Gaara woke up with a small bag of candy tied neatly with a ribbon beside his head on his pillow.

Lee and Sakura were kneeling next to him, side by side – erwhat? – like excited little kids on Christmas morning. Grins (he would have described them as identical but he would be lying; Sakura's smiles were mostly lip whereas Lee's were completely obstructed by teeth) split their faces when they noticed he was awake.

"Good _morning_, Gaara-kun," Lee burst out, bouncing slightly in excitement. "And what a gorgeous, gorgeous day it is on such a wondrous day of youthfully innocent love and romance!"

It was a good thing Lee was good at deflecting, otherwise their relationship would have crumbled long ago under the weight of Gaara's derisive silences.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was scratchy from sleep (in the way that made Sakura blush and chew on her lip when she thought he wasn't looking), and he coughed a few times to clear it. The other two shared special glances, again like they were in on some big kid secret he knew nothing about, which frankly made him feel a little more alienated than usual. Then Sakura leaned toward him eagerly, face glowing. He would have gotten a nice view down her huge sleeping shirt (Lee's – he'd never gotten it back the first time he had let her borrow it) if he cared to look, but her eyes were more interesting.

"It's Valentine's Day, Gaara," she said, tone clearly telling him the solemn value with which she regarded this fact.

Valentines – what the hell? How old were they?

"I don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Yes, we know," Sakura said offhandedly, grinning at him when she noticed his narrowed eyes.

In some ways, the three of them were split into pairs instead of just being a solid trio – he and Lee were male, Lee and Sakura were from Konoha – but when it came to who was grounded in reality...that was him and Sakura. He had to wonder what her motives were in encouraging this. "But we think it would be good for you to try. So what would you prefer, a bubble bath or a picnic?"

Ah. He should have realized. Sakura and Lee were both romantics.

"Neither."

Sakura's smile slipped and fell, and he had to remind himself that she was _not_ particularly good at deflection – thanks to _someone_ – and he had to be more careful about what he said to her. He wasn't a particularly malicious person (at least, not anymore), but sometimes the things he said sounded worse than he meant them to be. It was just the way he was.

Lee playfully bumped her shoulder with his, because he was a perceptive person, no matter what anyone said, scooting forward to place one hand over hers. "I suggest the picnic," he said brightly.

Sakura coughed lightly, recovered. "I suggest both."

"Suna doesn't have grass," Gaara said slowly, as if this had slipped their notice.

"There's an oasis two or three miles to the East." Lee informed, looking greatly encouraged. Sakura's mouth twitched with disappointment. Apparently she had wanted the bubble bath.

Gaara stared at them, realizing not for the first time how persistent they could be when they wanted. It was beyond him why they were inclined to try and make a patch of dead grass romantic. It wasn't just him, _Suna_ didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. It was silly and childish and it got people killed.

Not particularly romantic at all.

"You're not going to enjoy yourselves," he said tiredly.

They _threw_ themselves at him, and he was once again thankful Shukaku was gone, otherwise they would be halfway across the room. Or out the window.

"That's all right," Lee yelled into his neck. Sakura's shoulders shook with repressed laughter. "We are perfectly happy to not enjoy ourselves as long as you do."

He wasn't going to enjoy himself either, that was the point he was trying so hard to relate to them. But they were obviously having the time of their lives, and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it. He wondered how long they had been planning to gang up on him...and why he hadn't noticed.

They left in the clothes they were wearing; just because Lee and Sakura were romantic didn't mean they were going to go out of their way to dress it up. They were both remarkably simplistic creatures sometimes. He was probably never going to figure them out.

And as Sakura and Lee had bustled around the kitchen, pulling dishes out of hiding places and producing a basket he didn't know existed, it occurred to him that they were more enthusiastic about this than they had been about anything else in weeks.

And if he was strangely affectionate with them all day, well, who cared.

And if when they got home he told them fine, they could do a bubble bath too...that was no one's business but theirs.

And yeah, he enjoyed himself. So what.


	4. Old Habits

Sometimes Gaara lost control.

Not in the literal sense. He _couldn't_ do that any more. (And even if it was possible he would never, never come anywhere close ever again. Not since the last time, when he had almost ended up killing Sakura.) However, year after year of psychological damage had become a permanently engraved part of his personality, and he doubted he could ever do anything to reverse it despite his general sanity. It was just part of who he was.

So no, not literally. When he lost control it was in the shallower, animalistic, not really holding back sense.

And it just so happened that Lee and Sakura were always the closest ones around.

In a way, it was partly their faults. He had _told_ them not to get attached, be happy with each other and leave him out of it (and they probably could, if they would just _try_), but they had followed him to Suna like a pair of obedient dogs and refused to leave. He supposed loyalty went hand in hand with stupidity, and both were strong traits native to Konoha. And no matter how many times he reminded them that yes, he was in fact dangerous, they still refused to leave. After a while he just stopped saying it.

But it didn't matter if he told them out loud or not, he _was_. And it was on the mornings when he woke up and found them snuggled up to him and each other and covered in _scratches_ that he really fucking hated himself.

And of course Lee would notice and blink at him and say he didn't mind, not really, and Sakura would roll her eyes like the bruises all up and down her arms meant nothing – it was just rough sex, and whatdoyouknow they were _ninjas_.

It was at these moments that he realistically considered leaving them.

But then, he was always a selfish person, even when he tried not to be.


	5. Comfort Levels

...who got a LiveJourmal? I diiid! If you're interested, the link's on my profile. I suggest you go, because I'm all alone there...and I kind of wrote this so I'd have something to post there. :)

Anyways, sleepytime habits.

* * *

Lee squirmed. The arm draped across his waist tightened. He stilled. He stayed still for all of thirty seconds.

Then he squirmed again.

This time Gaara _growled_ at him, and that was enough incentive for him to immediately freeze. Gaara relaxed.

...

Lee just barely angled his body away –

Gaara's eyes snapped open, lips peeling back to reveal bared teeth. Lee blinked rapidly. Gaara stared at him.

"...what are you doing?" Gaara whisper-hissed.

"Gaara-kun, it's hot."

"...so?"

"I can't sleep. It's hot."

"Mmmph."

Sakura had apparently decided to join their conversation – wait, no, she was still asleep, just shifting to curl more securely against Gaara's back. Gaara twisted his neck with spectacular grace to look at her, then turned back to Lee, who had meanwhile already begun his stealthy retreat. "Where are you going?"

"If it's all right, I will sleep in the living room tonight." Ah, Gaara still didn't look happy. "...keep Sakura-chan warm for me?"

That seemed to do it. Gaara still looked reluctant, but he settled down on the mattress, watching him alertly. Lee carefully slipped off the bed, trying his best not to disturb anyone. He saw Gaara turn and envelope Sakura in his long arms instead before he left the room. He smiled widely.

The house itself was blissfully cool, and Lee sighed. He crept (out of the bedroom he might be, but the fact remained that he was in a house full of ninja, and Sakura was still asleep) to the living room. The couch would do nicely; he had slept on worse.

He was almost, _almost_, asleep when Sakura came padding into the room and unceremoniously dumped herself onto the floor in front of him, expression bleary.

"...Sakura-chan?"

"Gaara kept cuddling me, and it's too hot for that," she informed him, resting her back against the couch front. "He said you'd come out here."

Lee was already raising himself onto his elbows. "Here, Sakura-chan, you sleep on the couch."

"Don't bother," she yawned. "I'm fine where I am."

"No, really – "

She tilted her head back to look at him, eyes half-lidded and hair mussed and _ah!socute_. "I'm fine, Lee."

He surrendered to her (not that he'd had much resistance to start with) and shifted around until he was comfortable. Sakura leaned her head against his thigh. (He knew he wouldn't be moving it for the rest of the night.) They fell silent, drifting on the very edges of sleep.

It wasn't long before Gaara silently joined them, settling down beside Sakura without a word. Probably he got cold.


	6. As Luck Would Have It

lol where the hell have I been??

GaaLeeSaku is very quickly becoming my favoritest thing to write EVAR. :o

If you have any prompts or specific bunnies or anything you'd like me to throw in, go ahead and tell me. I need creative stimulation. :x

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

Gaara and Sakura together, all unconsciously cuddled up and adorable and – and _monochromatic_, were a breathtaking sight to wake up to in the morning. They were so breathtaking, in fact, that Lee paused in his ritual stealthily creeping out of bed to take a moment and appreciate them.

The yellow morning light played an intricate pattern over their half-sheeted forms – well, no it didn't, it fell over them in garish rectangles, but it sounded prettier that way. Lee let his eyes travel slowly over them – Gaara in all his lean, wiry hardness, and Sakura, also in her lean hardness – but curvier! – coming to rest on their peaceful faces, tucked so close together their breaths mingled.

It was almost painful, how cute it was.

Lee felt the undiluted pride rising rapidly in his throat and figured it was probably best to get away before he couldn't restrain himself. He didn't want to wake them up. Sakura had just come back from a week-long mission last night, and Gaara was just always tired. They needed their rest.

Lee tip-toed to the closet and grabbed one of his jumpsuits, intending to get a seven or eight mile run in before breakfast. Nothing heavy, just to wake himself up.

He hummed lightly to himself as he left the house, and started off at a light jog. As he ran, he started whistling, and pictured his two curled up lovers, slowly waking and sleepily assuming where he was. He pictured them climbing out of bed and padding to the kitchen for coffee, peaceful silence accented with drowsy sighs and mumbles and lazy caresses.

Lee grinned so widely his face hurt, but he didn't mind. After all, he was the most fortunate man in the world.


	7. Little Victories

The first time Sakura manages to catch Lee's jaw in a chakra-powered kick that sends him flying through the air, she is shocked.

She is so shocked that she stands motionless for a full ten seconds, staring at her booted foot in bewilderment. She only moves when Lee sits up, lip split wide open, and grins at her. "Great, Sakura-chan! You get better everyday!"

"I'm sorry!" She flaps her hands in a panic before rushing over to him and carefully taking his face in her hands. Her chakra tells her that she has cracked his jaw in two places.

He watches her as she heals him, eyes clearly shining with admiration, and she can't help but feel proud of herself.

The first time Gaara brings up a wall of sand and Sakura plows her fist right through it without blinking an eye, she is less surprised. She is downright pleased with herself.

He lets the sand fall away, slithering over her wrist and falling to the ground. She can tell he is impressed, and wonders if anyone else has ever penetrated his defense with their bare hands. She can't suppress the smirk.

They walk home together (she trots). She chatters, which she usually doesn't do around Gaara, but her mood is so high she can't help herself.

"You think I'm getting better?" she asks, and it's a pathetic plea for compliments, but she can't make herself care.

His thin lips curve minutely upwards. "Yes."

"It's so exciting," she breaths. "I'm not used to, you know, actually winning every once in a while. I mean, that never happened when I was – "

She breaks off, tummy squeezing with guilt and painful nostalgia.

Gaara looks at her questioningly but doesn't prompt her to continue. Chances are he already knows, because he silently reaches out to touch the back of her hand.

They walk home, and Sakura's pride and excitement are long gone. She's too busy feeling ashamed of herself to enjoy them.

* * *

…this calls for something Team 7 related. :)


End file.
